


Рождество на Вилле "Курица"

by Gavry



Category: Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren, Ronja Rövardotter | Ronia the Robber's Daughter - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossover, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Ронья, дочь разбойника, и Пеппи Длинныйчулок встречают вместе Рождество.
Relationships: Ronia the Robber's Daughter/Pippi Långstrump





	Рождество на Вилле "Курица"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Joulu Huvikummussa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569068) by Ingrid. 



Рождество на Вилле “Курица”

Ронья наморщила нос. Она стояла, скрестив на груди руки, и недовольно рассматривала противень с рождественским печеньем: вместо золотисто-коричневых печенюшки почему-то получились почти черными.

– Чем это тут пахнет? – радостно крикнула с порога Пеппи. Она как бы невзначай приоткрыла окно, чтобы клубящийся черный дым нашел дорогу на улицу, подошла к Ронье и встала у нее за спиной. Потом обвила руками ее талию и чмокнула в щеку. Ронья тихо хмыкнула, и Пеппи сразу поняла, что не так, схватила с противня печенье и быстро сунула его в рот.

– М-м-м, очень вкусно, – улыбаясь, Пеппи захрустела печеньем. Ронья наградила ее недоверчивым взглядом.

– Слушай. Давай покроем их сладкой глазурью, и никто не заметит, что печенье вышло чуть-чуть тверже, чем надо. Или можем всех обмануть и сказать, что они просто загорели, потому что отдыхали на острове Куррекурредутов. Там же солнце! Идет?

И недовольство Роньи улетучилось, Пеппи развеяла его так же легко, как Морозный Дед сдувает снежинки с еловых ветвей.

– Давай обманем, – согласилась она с улыбкой и поцеловала Пеппи в уголок веснушчатого рта.

*** 

Сугробы в ту зиму намело такие высокие, что они почти до окон доставали. Ронья шла по тропе, которую протоптали олени, к высокой березе на самом краю двора. Стащив варежку из медвежьей кожи и поморщившись от защипавшего нос холода, она стала развешивать по веткам корм для птиц. Предыдущим вечером Пеппи прикрепила на пустой скворечник красный фонарик со свечой, сказав, что синицам тоже нужен свет темной зимней ночью. Ронья невольно улыбнулась, вспомнив этот разговор.

– Готово! – звонкий голос Пеппи разбил морозную тишину. Ронья привязала к сучку последний кусочек сала и повернулась к дому.

– Ну как?

Пеппи сидела на трубе и с довольным видом махала руками. Сотни красных, зеленых, синих и золотых огоньков сияли по краю крыши, обрамляли окна, террасу, свисали с балкона. Входную дверь украшали три рождественских венка разной величины, еще один Пеппи пристроила на трубу. С водостока свисали четыре носка, с десяток разноцветных шариков и огромный химмель, которые слегка покачивались на ветру.

– Думаешь, хватит? – крикнула Ронья, махнув рукой в сторону дома. Пеппи широко улыбнулась:

– Ну, вообще-то я только начала, но потом подумала, что надо оставить немного для елки.

Она рассмеялась и швырнула в Ронью снежком. От неожиданности та отступила на шаг и, хохоча во все горло, растянулась в сугробе.

*** 

Глубокий мрак опустился над лесом. Только звезды слабо мерцали в небесах да крохотный огонек прыгал вверх и вниз – это Пеппи с фонарем в руке пробиралась по заметенной снегом тропинке в глубь чащи. Холодный ветер проскользнул между деревьями, ущипнул за ухо, и Пеппи поглубже натянула шапку. Ронья спешила за ней, и снег скрипел под ее ботинками. Дочь разбойника чувствовала себя как дома среди молчаливых елей, под раскинувшимся в вышине звездным ковром. Ей все здесь напоминало о родных краях, о старом полуразрушенном замке в лесу, где она выросла.

Пеппи остановилось так внезапно, что Ронья чуть не врезалась в нее.

– Эта подойдет? – спросила Пеппи, указывая на торчащую неподалеку стройную елочку. Ронья оценивающе взглянула на дерево и слегка приподняла бровь. 

– А не высоковата?

Но Пеппи уже прыгнула в снег, провалившись по самые колени, и решительно направилась в ту сторону.

– Нет, конечно, я что-нибудь придумаю. Вот увидишь! – объявила она и оглянулась на Ронью. Та, кивнув, рассмеялась, пожала плечами и двинулась следом. Она ни секунды не сомневалась: так или иначе, а Пеппи добьется, чтобы именно эта елка стояла в зале Виллы “Курица”.

Пеппи, самая сильная женщина в мире, сломала ель одной рукой и взвалила на плечо. Ронья собрала шишки, чтобы украсить ими венки на входной двери. 

– Ты иди, я догоню, – сказала она, и Пеппи, радостно насвистывая, быстро зашагала по тропинке обратно к дому. 

Подождав, пока та скроется из виду и шаги ее растворяться в ночной темноте, Ронья раскинула руки и рухнула спиной вперед в нетронутую белизну. Хлопья снега полетели ей в лицо, но Ронья только улыбнулась еще шире. Она лежала, смотрела на Полярную звезду, которая подмигивала ей меж еловых ветвей, и едва слышно мурлыкала старую разбойничью песенку.

***

Ронья даже рот приоткрыла от удивления, стряхнув с валенок снег и войдя в дом. В потолке зала появилась круглая дырка, и елка, стоящая посредине комнаты, проходила сквозь нее прямо в спальню. С потолка медленно падали опилки, кружась в воздухе.

– Красота, правда? – между ветвей показалось счастливое лицо Пеппи. Ронья не могла удержаться от смеха. Она кивнула, подошла к елке и, уперев руки в бока, обвела ее придирчивым взглядом.

– Не то слово. Ну что, начали украшать?

Ронья развесила по веткам маленькие фигурки животных, которые вырезала из дерева, и сухие шишки. Пеппи украшала елку всем, что попадалось под руку – пестрыми носками, шарфами, заколками, конфетами, серебряными ложками, сплетенными шнурками и жемчужными серьгами, принадлежавшими некогда ее матери. Заключительным штрихом стала водруженная на макушку соломенная шляпа Господина Нильсона. 

– Здорово вышло, – гордо заявила Пеппи и плюхнулась на кровать. – И теперь можем любоваться елкой и в спальне, и внизу, в зале. Классно, да?

Ронья кивнула и опустилась рядом. Она никогда еще не видела такой странной ели, но ей безумно нравилось. В замке Матиаса все рождественские ели были самыми обычными, скучными и почти без украшений – ничего особенного. 

– В следующем году ты принесешь елку, – ухмыльнулась Пеппи и поцеловала густую копну ее волос. Ронья ухмыльнулась в ответ:

– Тогда елка у нас будет совсем маленькая. Такая, чтобы в каморку Господина Нильсона влезла.

***

Ронья плеснула водой на раскаленные камни и откинулась на теплую стену. Жар приятно растекался по обнаженному телу, уставшему после того, как она несколько часов подряд убирала во дворе снег. Она закрыла глаза, но губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, когда ее тела коснулись знакомые руки. Пеппи уселась к ней на колени, и в воздухе едва ощутимо запахло мятой.

Они поцеловались. Потом еще раз, и еще, пока последние остатки пара не исчезли в приоткрытой двери и не растворились в морозном воздухе.

– Готова? – прошептала Ронья между поцелуями. Пеппи тихонько рассмеялась:

– Нет. Но если у тебя хватит смелости, то и у меня тоже.

Не выпуская руки Пеппи, Ронья повела ее через порог бани в зимний вечер. Разгоряченную кожу обдало холодом, и они поспешили вниз по тропинке к замерзшему озеру, а полная луна смотрела на них сверху. 

Ронья не задержалась на берегу. Она с разбегу прыгнула в темную воду, пока Пеппи в нерешительности смотрела на нее, как на сумасшедшую.

– Ну давай, я не собираюсь ждать целый вечер! – крикнула Ронья, зачерпнула ладонью ледяную воду и плеснула на Пеппи.

– Ладно, ладно, – отозвалась та, села наконец на край проруби и опустилась в воду. Она тут же громко взвизгнула от холода, и обе так громко рассмеялись, что голоса их, наверное, донеслись до ближайшей деревни.

***

Канун Рождества на Вилле “Курица” был полон хлопот. Пеппи упаковывала последние подарки, пока Ронья на кухне готовила праздничный обед. Старое радио на каминной полке играла рождественские хиты столетней давности, и Ронья слышала, как Пеппи громко, но фальшиво свистит в такт.

– Хотела бы я подарить тебе на Рождество музыкальный слух, – улыбнулась она, когда Пеппи, покончив с подарками, пришла к ней на кухню. 

– И зачем мне такая ерунда? – Пеппи пожала плечами и выглянула в окно. На дворе большие круглые снежинки лениво падали с неба, укрывая все белым пушистым одеялом. Потом она выпрямилась, обняла Ронью за талию и просунула холодные пальцы под ее шерстяной свитер.

– Поможешь накрыть на стол? – попросила Ронья, когда все наконец было готово.

Тихо потрескивал огонь в камине, мягко сияли свечи на елке, когда Пеппи, похлопав себя по животу, уселась под деревом рядом с небольшой горкой подарков. Ронья набила полный рот шоколада, рухнула в большое красное кресло, стоящее в углу, и принялась смотреть, как Пеппи с детской радостью перебирает пакеты.

– А ты в этом году была хорошей девочкой, – сказала она, кидая один Ронье. Ронья негромко усмехнулась: ее отец с этим бы не согласился. В пакете обнаружилась пара длинных, до колена, шерстяных носков, один был украшен узором из елочек, а второй – из ягод черники, которые она так любила. 

– Тебе нравятся? – спросила Пеппи, глядя на нее из-под елки горящими глазами. Ронья натянула носки – которые были ей на пару размеров велики, но какая разница? – на ноги.

– Идеально. Спасибо, Пеппи!

Еще она получила в подарок новую шапку, килограмм ирисок, которые Пеппи сделала сама, и охотничий нож. А Пеппи была вне себя от радости, потому что ей достались вырезанная из дерева кружка и рукавицы из альпачьей шерсти.

Часы на стене пробили двенадцать. Ронья взяла Пеппи за руку, обняла, теснее прижалась к ней. Они лежали на полу, на большом ковре посреди зала, у самой елки, среди обрывков подарочной бумаги и оберток от конфет. Ронья чувствовала себя усталой, но невероятно счастливой. Она гладила большим пальцем мягкие щеки Пеппи и пересчитывала ее веснушки, все время сбиваясь. 

– Счастливого Рождества, – прошептала Пеппи, не открывая глаз.

Ронья улыбнулась, поцеловала ее в кончик носа и снова опустила голову ей на плечо.

– Счастливого Рождества, Пеппи.


End file.
